


Till it's gone

by Bloody_Raven232



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232





	Till it's gone

They say that you don't know what you have till it's gone - that's a lie.  
Cause the guilt that you feel shows that you know what you hold in your hands.  
And you recognise what your doing to it, how your breaking it.  
That look in your screams that you’re not going to stop, that you won’t change.  
Maybe you don’t know how and don’t care to find out.  
Or maybe you do and just don’t want to.  
And I don’t know which and I don’t care which cause either way it the same.  
There’s a part of my heart that you breathe to life and a part that you kill each day.  
Cause I foolishly place it in your hands and begged you to take care.  
But you like being loved even though your no good at loving.  
And I’m weak without you, I’m lost without you, I can’t leave, and you know it.  
Cause its not that you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.  
It’s that you never think that it will leave you.


End file.
